Truth or Dare
by Ivy Devi
Summary: All of the endowed  from the whole darn series  are forced to play truth or dare every night for a semester! This can't end well... with everybody learning everybody's secrets and some dares that really aren't fair!
1. Day 1

"I have an announcement to make!" Said Dr. Bloor at dinner on Monday night. "All of the endowed are having truth or dare semester! That means none of the endowed will have homework except on Fridays. They will still go to the King's Room, but they will play Truth or Dare instead. A few of our old students will be joining us, If any of the endowed oppose please say so now, not when you don't like your question or dare." No one spoke up. "DISPERSE!"

"Man, we lucked out!" Whispered Emma on the way to the King's Room.

"I know right!" Charlie was very glad to get out of homework for a while semester.

Dr. Bloor came and locked the doors after the last endowed student was in.

No getting out until the end of the game.

"I am first," said Manfred. "And whoever I pick is next, and so on. Charlie, truth or dare?"

"Um... truth..."

"Who is the illusionist?"

"Um... hehe... COMING DR. BLOOR!"

"The doors are locked and my father did not call you."

"Dang it...I... uh... FINE, Olivia... Vertigo..."

"Truth or dare?" Charlie had a nice comeback for anything.

"Truth."

"How many times have you and Zelda kissed?"

Manfred and Zelda both burned up (no they did not really get caught on fire... I know, I know, it's disappointing).

"COMING, DAD!"

"The doors are locked and your father didn't call you." Mimicked Charlie.

"Two... thousand... three... hundred... and fifty... three... times..."

"Ooooo!" The while room apart from Zelda and Manfred exclaimed.

"Anyway, truth or dare, Sage?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to not use your endowment for the rest of Truth or Dare semester!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Truth or Dare, Emma?"

"Truth..."

"Have you ever pooped on a car as a bird?"

"Not that I know of... truth or dare, Joshua?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Zelda!"

"What?" Shrieked Zelda and Joshua in unison.

"Kiss Zelda, Josh, go right ahead."

"What happened to sweet little Emma?" Asked Dagbert, amused.

"I dunno!" She said grinning as Joshua quickly kissed Zelda and stepped back.

"Truth or Dare... uh... Zelda?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Manfred!"

Zelda didn't hesitate.

"Now here's some revenge, girl!" Snarled Zelda at Emma. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Dagbert!"

Oh. My. God. She. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

It was quick, Emma made sure if that.

"Um... Dagbert... truth or dare?"

"Dare..."

"Kiss me again."

He did, but he looked confused.

"Emma, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me or something?"

"Uh... maybe... I dunno...um, Emma, truth or dare?" She didn't want an any trouble so she asked herself.

"You just lost your turn, Tolly! Idith?"

"Truth or dare, Joshua?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me or Inez more?"

"Um...hehe... well... sorry but... Inez..."

"End of the day!"

"Quick two hours..." murmured Charlie as Dr. Bloor opened up for the students to leave.

"That was worse than homework!" moaned Charlie

"It wasn't that bad..." muttered Emma smiling.


	2. Day 2

Olivia came in pouting slightly, but truthfully she had some mischief planned for Manfred.

"Vertigo, I'm first!"

"Whatevs..."

"Truth or Dare?" He waited.

"Wait, what? Me?" Olivia hadn't expected this. "Uh... dare..."

Manfred smiled evilly.

"I dare you to look into my eyes for ten minutes."

Charlie stood up angrily.

"That's not fair!"

"Anything goes!"

Olivia is VERY reverent to the rules of Truth or Dare.

"He's right... anything goes... as long as it's PG," and with that Olivia reluctantly stared into Manfred's dark pitiless eyes.

Olivia stared defiantly for a full five minutes before his gaze began to get to her.

By the end of the ten minutes Olivia hadn't the slightest idea who she was or what she was doing there.

"Dagbert, it's your turn seeing as Vertigo is going through... well some Vertigo," he smirked.

Dagbert looked at Emma.

"Truth or Dare, Tolly?"

Emma smiled.

"Why I think I'll take a dare, Endless," Emma was falling in love after that one kiss... and the next one... and that one before bed...

"Kiss me."

Charlie groaned,

"Dude, seriously why Emma? Why not, like, Idith or something?"

"I don't want Idith, I want Emma."

"What about Tancred, Em?"

Emma blushed and allowed Dagbert's lips to gently brush her own.

Manfred seemed slightly annoyed until something hit him (no it wasn't a brick... sadly).

"Tancred?"

"Wait... is that what I said? I meant... meant... Jake... from... Jap...an...yeah... Jake from Japan..."

But Manfred wasn't fooled... darn it.

"Truth or dare, Charlie?" Emma asked.

"Uh... truth."

"Do you have a crush on Vertigo?"

"Ye- wait what did you call her?"

"Verti... Olivia... I called her Olivia..."

"Oh no! Dagbert is brainwashing you!"

"Um... how would he do that?"

"Good point... and yes I have a crush on Olivia... truth or dare, Manfred?"

He grunted "Dare."

"Wear all pink for a week... wear all pink for a month and sleep in the dorms not your room!"

"What?"

"Anything goes!"

"Truth or dare, Charlie?"

"Truth."

"Who all walked around the tree with you when you woke up your dad?"

"Emma, Olivia, Asa, Billy, Me, Lysander, Tancred, Gabriel, oh... Una Onimous, and Naren... Bloor... truth or dare, Sander?"

"Dare!"

"Use your endowment to terrorize Ezekiel Bloor!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"No using my endowment..."

"Oh... yeah..."

"Sage, it's your turn!"

"What about my turn?"

"You tried to cheat."

"What?"

"Truth or dare, Asa?" Asked Lysander.

"Dare."

"Attack some evil dude tonight!"

All of the girls (well not Olivia) giggled.

"Fine..."

"Time's up!" Manfred announced.


	3. Day 3

**I forgot to mention... this is in the middle of book 8... Before they discover Livvy's talent and after Ashkelen Kapaldi, Lord Grimwald, etc. Showed up!**

**Oh and I forgot that I didn't own COTRK so I didn't mention it :p**

When Charlie and his friends went into the King's Room the next night, they found Una Onimous and Naren Bloor waiting and not looking pleased to be there. Tancred showed up this time... he had been in hiding until Charlie just had to run his mouth yesterday.

The others started to arrive, Manfred and Olivia were last. Olivia walked hot on Manfred's heels (no she didn't actually burn his heels... darn it...).

"Okay, I will start, as always," announced Manfred who looked humiliated... he had on pink pants, a pink polo shirt, pink running shoes, and even pink socks.

"I hate you, Charlie Bone."

"I know!"

Olivia (who sat to his right) raised her hand.

"Yes, Olivia?" Manfred smiled as though he had expected this.

"May I go first? Please?"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Truth or Dare, Charlie?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to join Manfred's side."

"But that's not fair!"

"Anything goes..." Olivia said coolly.

"Truth or Dare, Manfred?"

"Truth."

"Really? The one time I don't want you to you pick Truth?"

"Yes, Bone now get on with it! Besides, you work for me now!"

"But... but that wasn't fair..."

"Save it, Bone!"

"Uh... how many girls have you crushed on this year?" Charlie was well aware that Zelda was listening.

"None!"

Well that didn't work...

Manfred smirked at him.

"Well," murmured Charlie sarcastically.

"Truth or Dare, Silk? I don't believe you've gone yet."

"Truth,"

"I dare you to try clothes for Dorcas after she makes them so that she can see if they fit; for the rest of the month."

Gabriel looked miserable just at that thought.

"Please… that's… just wrong…"

"Anything goes!"

"Truth or Dare, Tancred?"

"Dare," Tancred really wanted to electrocute Manfred… he probably would've enjoyed seeing Manfred burning up day before yesterday except that it didn't happen… that might be a dilemma… ah well!

"Uh… I got nothing…"

Everyone (other than Olivia, Manfred, Idith, Inez, and Zelda) laughed.

"Truth or Dare, Bindi?"

"Dare!"

"Strangle Manfred!"

"Yay!" Bindi lunged at Manfred who was protesting that this was not fair.

Emma smiled sweetly "Anything goes, sir."

"I don't care if I have to work for him, this is funny!" Charlie watched as Manfred's chair was tipped backwards, Manfred hit the floor with a chair back and Bindi landed on Manfred so she was fine but Manfred got knocked out. Yay!

Bindi stood up and dramatically dusted invisible dust off of her skirt.

"Now who goes?" asked Charlie. "It should be Manfred's turn but I don't really wanna wake him up…"

Zelda had another idea though…stupid Zelda … she just had to mess everything up by waking the evil dude who was bruised and scratched… well at least he looked really stupid, wearing pink, and all beaten up!

Charlie was struggling not to crack up.

"Don't you dare, Bone."

"Yes, sir," said Charlie meekly.

"Truth or Dare, Naren?"

"Truth,"

"How are you related to me?"

"Aunt," she smirked, Manfred's expression was priceless. Naren was younger and yet she was on a higher generation. "I'm your dad's sister in case that fall knocked your sense out… wait scratch that… did you ever even have sense in the first place?"

"Shut up… Nar-en."

"Aw, my nephew can't stand the fact that he can't call me by last name. Anyway, Truth or Dare, Una?"

"Um?" five year old Una looked confused. "What's Truth or Dare?"

"Never mind…"

Dr. Bloor opened the doors.

"It's been two hours; Manfred, why didn't you tell them that it's time to—what happened to you, other than the pink clothes?"

"Dorcas's sister is not as nice as Dorcas," He stated simply walking out. Olivia rushed to his side sympathizing and following him around.

Charlie smiled, but it was forced.

_Why? Why, did Olivia have to say that? Why do I have to be on his side?_


End file.
